Polyethylene terephthalate and polyethylene terephthalate copolymers (hereinafter referred to collectively as “PET”) are widely used to make containers for carbonated soft drinks, juice, water, and the like due to their excellent combination of clarity, mechanical, and gas barrier properties. In spite of these desirable characteristics, oxygen and carbon dioxide gas barrier properties of PET limit application of PET for smaller sized packages, as well as for packaging oxygen sensitive products, such as beer, juice, and tea products. A widely expressed need exists in the packaging industry to further improve the gas barrier properties of PET.
The relatively high permeability of PET to carbon dioxide limits the use of smaller PET containers for packaging carbonated soft drinks. The permeation rate of carbon dioxide through PET containers is in the range of 3 to 14 cc's per day or 1.5 to 2 percent per week at room temperature depending on the size of the container. A smaller container has a larger surface area to volume ratio resulting in a higher relative loss rate. For this reason, PET is currently only used to make larger containers for packaging carbonated soft drinks, while metal and glass containers are the preferred materials for making smaller carbonated soft drink containers.
The amount of carbon dioxide remaining in a packaged carbonated soft drink determines its shelf life. Normally, carbonated soft drink containers are filled with approximately four volumes of carbon dioxide per volume of water. It is generally accepted that a packaged carbonated soft drink reaches the end of its shelf life when 17.5 percent of the carbon dioxide in the container is lost due to permeation of the carbon dioxide through the container side wall and closure. The permeability of PET to carbon dioxide therefore determines the shelf life of the packaged carbonated beverage and thus, the suitability of PET as a packaging material.
Numerous technologies have been developed or are being developed to enhance the barrier of PET to small gas molecules, such as carbon dioxide. For example, the use of a high barrier layer either as a coating or sandwiched between two layers of PET. The adoption of a barrier layer adds considerable expense to the manufacturing process, impact the container's mechanical performance and—in the case of a coating layer—and also impact the container's appearance.
Barrier additives eliminate the manufacturing complexity and cost associated with a separate barrier layer. Yet, many known additives provide only modest barrier improvement while causing undesirable changes in PET, including the material's mechanical properties, stretch ratio, and/or clarity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,820,258 discloses a polyester container with enhanced gas barrier properties. The polyester container is formed from a polyester composition comprising a polyester and a purine derivative. In one embodiment, the purine derivative is a purine dione, such as caffeine.
There remains a need to enhance the barrier performance of polyester containers, such as PET containers, for use in applications that will require an enhanced barrier, such as in the packaging of carbonated beverages and oxygen sensitive beverages and foods, in an economical manner that meets safety, performance and recyclability requirements.